


The Heroine and the Villain Lady

by Anarik



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Heroine and Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: The one where Carmilla wants to get away with her plan.





	The Heroine and the Villain Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Carmilla's characters.
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

Carmilla had a plan. She wanted Laura's attention at all costs, even if that meant taking over Styria. All she had to do was kidnap someone, take over the media, put in danger that someone, expose it for everyone to see it and wait for little Laura to reach her and start a fight.

When Laura reached the roof of the building Carmilla had taken for her villain purposes, she was ready for everything that could happen if they actually decided to fight each other. Carmilla had a strange way to act around Laura, so she didn't know what to do or where to start, she just stared at her while Carmilla was smirking.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Cupcake" Carmilla said to Laura.

"After all this time and you still insist in calling me by pet names" she answered starting to walk towards the unknown person Carmilla had tied up right in the roof beams.

"Oh, no, Cupcake, you're not going there unless you defeat me" and then Carmilla started to run towards Laura, ready to punch her and use all her martial art skills. Laura used her super strength to try to defeat her beautiful opponent but Carmilla was fast and strong as well, so it took her more than half an hour to let Carmilla down on the floor. She was on top of her, holding her arms at each side of her head. Both of them were tired, beaten and probably with one bloody wound, or four. Laura's eyes were connected to Carmilla's face. She wasn't going to deny that her enemy was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, with all her bad and cranky attitude and her bad humor, she still managed to be somewhat charming sometimes. Laura was always a little bit confused because of her.

"You're defeated" Laura said smiling brightly.

"You forgot about my secret weapon" Carmilla said with a smirk putting all her attention to Laura's reaction. She looked surprised, she raised her head trying to look for something that could look like a weapon. "It can only be defused by kissing me on the mouth."

 _That_ took Laura by surprise. Her head was working at a thousand percent. Was Carmilla hitting on her? All this time she was just doing that? Then why she was always causing so much trouble? It was just to gain her attention?

Laura released Carmilla's arms and she looked at her for a long time. "You know you could've just asked me out instead of taking over the city?" Laura told her with a shy smile.

"I'M AWKWARD, OK?" Carmilla told her trying not to look to another place. She didn't get nervous very often and the thing is, Laura was still on top of her and not showing any signs of moving was making her feel something warm in her chest. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Laura blushed a little bit and Carmilla enjoyed her expression and the short moment she had for her to do it. _Because Laura was kissing her_. Laura's lips were soft and warm, and she discovered herself wanting to kissing her all the time. Carmilla smiled while she started the second kiss. This one was more passionate than the last one, she felt Laura's giggles on her mouth when she bit her lower lip. Both of them were really enjoying it.

"See? I told you it would work!" Carmilla said once she was up again. "Now you own me $20, Beefcake." Laura looked confused.

"Ok, sure. I didn't think this would happen. You're very lucky, Karnstein", a male voice sounded in response of what Carmilla said. "Now, could you please just untie me? I'm starting to hate heights" he said again.

"What's going on?" Laura asked when she saw Carmilla untie the person she used for bringing her to that roof. 

"I told Beefcake here my plan for tonight and he said that it wasn't going to work, so we made a bet" Carmilla told her once she got the guy from where he was. "And I won. So I get the girl and the money", she said smirking.

"You're really awkward, Carm" Laura said after she laugh a bit.

Carmilla smiled at Laura while she walked towards her. They stared at each other for a bit and then they kissed for a long time.

"God, I could do this all day" Carmilla said with a smile, then she started another kiss. She was never going to get tired of that


End file.
